White Lily
by ZuZuFarron21
Summary: AsaKiku with Smexy Times and MPreg


"Don't leave..."

"I would never do that"

Arthur leant down and kissed Kiku's cheek softly as the man gave a small smile.

"R-Really?"

"Really"

Japan sat up, burying his face into England's chest.

"What are we going to do?"

"It's up to you Kiku, You can keep it o-or…"  
>His eyes fell and Kiku's widened as he laid a hand on the small bump.<p>

"I...I want to keep it...Our Baby...We'll be a Family"

"Thank you Kiku"

"Thank You..."

The Japanese man reached up, punctuating his final words with a kiss as Arthur held him close and rubbed the bump softly. After a little while, Kiku reached up, draping his arms around the Brit's neck and pulling him a little closer. Arthur smiled...

"I think you should rest dear"

"I'm not tired"

Kiku pouted, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I-I don't want to hurt it..."

"You won't"

Japan pushed England back gently, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"I know you won't"

Arthur sighed and drew Kiku closer, kissing him back softly.

"Only if you're sure"

The dark haired man gave a small nod.

"I need you..."

Then he moved, pressing a kiss to the Brit's mouth, tongue prodding his lips for entrance, which was soon granted by the older man. He slid his arms round Arthur's waist, his tongue dancing with his lover's, moving his hands under his shirt. He could feel England getting hard against his leg and the slightest touch sent shivers down his spine as the Englishman pulled him closer, moaning when Kiku broke the kiss briefly for a breather.

"See...I'm not the only one who likes this idea..."  
>He didn't allow Arthur to answer however as he captured his lips again. After a few minutes, England broke away and lies down beside Kiku giving him a sexy smirk.<p>

"I'll let you do anything you want to me; I'm your sex doll for tonight..."

Kiku raised an eyebrow at the Brit's statement before a lustful look took over his dark eyes. He moved himself up into a kneeling position, straddling the older man's hips and lifting his slender fingers up to part his kimono, very slowly, bit by bit revealing more of his creamy white skin, now slowly flushing pink*

"My Sex Doll Hmm?"

He removed the kimono from his shoulders, letting slide down to his hips before reaching down and unbuttoning England's shirt, ducking down and running his tongue up the muscular flesh to bit down on the soft part of his neck, purring softly. England gave a soft groan, his eyes never leaving his lovers face.

"Oh...Kiku you're so good"  
>He moaned again, moving his hands to rub Kiku's back but the Japanese man gave him a mischievous glare.<p>

"Did I say you could move?"

He took hold of Arthur's hands and held them above his head, biting down onto the soft part of his neck again, driving a moan from the Brit's lips...

"Are you my Seme now?"

"Not quite, now quiet..."

Kiku leant up, locking lips with the man before running his hand down his stomach and thumbing the hem of his boxers. Arthur moaned, jerking his hips upward at the slight contact with the smaller man's skin. The Japanese man smirked, slipping his hand into England's boxers, capturing his length and running his fingers along it teasingly causing England to shut his eyes tightly and groan, trying to keep himself quiet. Seeing this made Kiku even more adventurous and he ran his tongue down the man's body again, pulling down his boxers and ducking his head down, taking in the whole of England's manhood and moving his lips up and down. The older man could no longer hold it in anymore, letting out a loud moan.

"Oh Kiku!"

He hummed softly as he continued his action, teeth grazing the member lightly and Arthur grabbed the pillow beneath his head tightly, groaning louder. Kiku bit down a little, so as not to hurt UK, and began to deep throat, feeling the Brit's fingers knot into his hair. This continued for a little while longer, each time Arthurs moans growing louder until Kiku pulled his mouth away from the Brit's length, panting for breath heavily before taking his hand and pulling slightly, motioning for him to sit up. Arthur did, giving the younger man a questioning look.

"Yes my dear?"

He pulled the Englishman back until he lay beneath the older man, looking up through dark lashes.

"Take Me..."

He took the man's hands, placing them on his own body, wanting to feel his lovers touch.

"I need you..."

"Let me work on you"

Arthur held Kiku close as he ran his fingers down to his entrance, softly pushing a finger in.

"Ahh!"

Kiku tightened his grip around England's neck, throwing his head back a little, his mouth wide open panting for breath. The older man added another finger, smirking when the Japanese man bucked against his hand, his fists tightening around the bed sheets.

"Hah...Ha AH!"

Arthur scissored his fingers a little, being rewarded with the cry of pleasure from Kiku's lips.

"Ahh...Ha AHH! So...So Goo...Ah!"

"You seem ready!"

Kiku groaned loudly, that sound becoming a disappointed moan when the Brit removed his fingers from his panting, sweating lover. He positioned himself at Kiku's entrance and looked him in the eye.

"When you're ready...My love"

"I'm ready"

England looked down at the panting, flushed body of his Lily Flower and smiled, pushing himself into Kiku, groaning loudly in unison with the smaller man.

"Ah...Arthur!"

Kiku arched his back as Arthur moved in, biting back a moan, clawing at his back. The Brit moaned loudly and began to move, picking up the pace swiftly as the Japanese man wrapped his legs round his back, crying out in pleasure, throwing his head back.

"AH! AHH!"

"AH! KIKU!"

"F-Faster...AH!"

Japan slammed his hand down onto the bed, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Harder!"

Arthur lifted Japan's hips little to comply, groaning loudly.

"OH! AH!"

Kiku cried out again, bucking his hips against England's thrusts, panting heavily.

"F-Fuck...Rougher!"

The Brit hesitated for a split second before taking Kiku's body and pounding into him, thrusting in time with the dark haired man's movements.

"AHHH! KIKU!

Kiku screamed loudly, holding the pillow just above him tightly, panting wildly.

"Ahh...So Good! D-Deeper...More...AHH!"

England pulled Japan faster against his length, hitting that soft spot that drove Kiku crazy, being rewarded with scream from the

"AHHH! Arthur...Arthur...ARTHUR!

Kiku reached up, knotting his fingers into the short blonde hair, pulling him down for a kiss, forcing his tongue into the Englishman's mouth. Arthur groaned and thrusted even harder into Japan's core. Kiku broke the kiss, panting and moaning loudly.

"AH! AHHH! So...GOOD!"

He arched his back even more as Arthur's movements suddenly became faster.

"AAAHHH! I-I'm so close!"

"M-Me Too! Oh...Ah! AH!"

Japan threw his arms back round his lover's neck, pulling England down for a final, passion filled kiss, his legs tightening round the older man's waist.

Ah! Ah! AH! Oh God...AH!

Kiku's fingers tightened in Arthur's hair as he felt the first wave of his climax hit in unison with Arthur's.

"AH AHHH! KIKU!"

"Arthur...I'm...I'M!"

Japan yanked the Brit's lips down to meet his, biting down onto his lower lip just before Arthur hit that spot one more time and he opened his mouth to let out a scream.

"ARTHUR! AHH!"  
>Kiku's orgasm finally gripped him as he released, spilling out over the bed sheets.<p>

"Ahh...Ah!"

England released into Japan just after him, panting heavily.

"Ah! Oh God..."

England caught his breath, glancing down at Japan with a gentle smile.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah..."

The Japanese man gave a sleepy smile.

"A lot better"

Arthur smiled and slid out of Japan, pulling him close for a soft kiss before closing his eyes.

"Good…"

"I love you..."

Arthur smiled and laid a hand on the small curve of Kiku's stomach, rubbing it gently.

"I love you both so much"


End file.
